New Skool
by DarkCherry7
Summary: Well im not good w/ summary's so here goes/ Sakura and the girls move to Konoha and they meet some old friends and meet new ones also not everything goes well for them they also happen to meet up w/ old enemys and new loves,old ones plz read its my 1st on


**Hello people im new at writing stories and this is my fist one so please go easy on me and yeah so please read and comment plz oh and rating may go up im still thinking about it so if you want you can vote for it if you want it to stay this way or rating go up**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto (which is sad) **

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Ugh!! Shut that thing up" though a rose headed girl. "Sakura get your lazy ass down stairs before I go up there and get you myself." Screamed a brunette. "Ok gosh im up" she screamed back at her. "Gosh Panda-chan don't need to be rude" she said not screaming with a pout. "Its not rude ok just because you woke up late and im trying to wake you up on the freaking first day on our new school" TenTen screamed back. "Kowai"said Sakura.She got up and went to her black with blue closet and got out her favorite red shirt with a black hoody and in the read in the middle of the shirt "what are you looking at?" and her blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. She couldn't forget to put her only memory left of her mother her black leather choker with a red blooded heart that said Angel in kanji, one single tear feel from her left eye but not from sadness but form anger that she has been kept for a very long time. Finally she put on her black vans with a blue dragon on it.

"Ohiyo Mina" she said sleepily. "Ohiyo said Hinata that had on a Blue shirt that said in the middle "I see your mouth moving but all I hear is blah blah blah", and her blue jeans and her white vans with the word peace in kanji." Morning sleepy beauty" said Ino that was wearing a purple tank top with a jean jacket and her black skinny jeans and her black boots. "Hey" said a smirking TenTen she was wearing her red shirt with two hand drawn katanas by Sakura in the middle and her grayish Capri with her new black vans. "What are you smirking at" said Sakura with a suspicious voice. "Well you know that Hey Ino get the hell away from that kitchen im warning you" Ten Ten screamed at Ino. "I just wanted to get an orange juice gosh" said Ino pouting. "Oh no you don't get in there after what happened last time." She said remembering what happened and shivered at the thought of it. "Fine Hinata-chan can you get me a glass of orange juice please."Ino asked Hinata. "Sure Ino just as long as you don't get close to the kitchen" she said playfully. "Hmph no fair" "As I was saying before we got killed again you remember" she said trying to tell Sakura before she got interrupted again. "Foods ready" said Hinata. "Yay BACON" said Sakura. "Hey don't finish the bacon by yourself HEY" Ino screamed at Sakura. "Let's hurry up so we can get our schedules and get to class early" said Hinata The girls just nodded and continued eating. "PIG" screamed Sakura "You ate half of all the bacon" shouted Sakura at Ino. And so their morning began.

After Breakfast

"I'm taking my motorcycle what about you" said Sakura "Ill take my motorcycle with you" said Hinata "It's a challenge then the faster team wins and doesn't have to do chores the loser team has to do the chores for them." Explained Tenten. "Are you guys up to it" "Yea" "And Sakura doesn't use "it" "Fine its not like I need it anyway" she responded smirking. Sakura got on her black Yamaha motorcycle with a silver dragon on the side and her silver helmet with a big black cherry in the side. TenTen got on her silver Lamborghini LP640. Hinata on her red Yamaha motorcycle with a white dragon her white helmet with a red spiral on the side. Ino got on her silver Mercedes Benz SRL McLaren. "In your Marks" said Hinata under her helmet "Get set" said Ino "Go" they all said together. All you could see was smoke and Ino flipping some dudes that got on her way.

At School

"Ha we won" Hinata said with a smirk "No way you cheated" said Ino

"How did we cheat Sakura didn't use "it" ok so just shut up already" said Hinata while flipping Ino off "Ohhh you did not just"Ino said "What" Himata said innocent "Ino just chill ok they beat us fair and square" TenTen "Hahaha your gonna do our chores LOSER" said Hianta while doing faces at Ino "You You little" "Ino that's enough" said Sakura while walking out of the student parking lot which was HUGE AND FAR from the entrance.

so hope u enjoyed it thankz 4 reading it review plz


End file.
